witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:JohnMiles
20:33, May 2, 2010 Videos Hi there! thanks for adding the videos, i'm sure players will find them helpful. I think they should be a wee bit smaller, but i'm not sure exactly what size i feel is best yet, so i may yet be changing them (slightly), but i do thank you for taking the time to add them. cheers! — Game widow 20:34, May 2, 2010 (UTC) : You're welcome. I think I'll add some more soon. I've decided to make them as full as possible - because I've got tired of short 1:30-2:00 videos in bad quality and with loading screens that were not cut out. People that want to see "the full story" - I think would like to see them, others can "scroll" at any time. My account on YouTube is CJake3 - so, you're welcome to see them there. I haven't added some of them in this wiki yet, but planning to do so, because as I understood there're not too many vids here in HD. - JohnMiles 20:13, May 3, 2010 (UTC) ::Right you are, we have rather few videos here, so far :) — Game widow 00:12, May 4, 2010 (UTC) WYSIWYG editor Hi there, would it be possible for you not to use the wysiwyg (rich text) editor when you add the videos ? It messes up some of the formatting in any document you touch and you are making rather a large number of additions (much appreciated additions!) ? — Game widow 12:07, June 21, 2010 (UTC) : Strange. I always check the results of my edits - and verify that they look the appropriate. Maybe that's the browser you use? Could you give me a link to messed formating so I could understand the problem and tried to find a solution? The point is that simple insert doesn't provide necessary outlook (i.e. video not "in the text" + caption + link to video page; and if several videos are needed - the appropriate table as well). - JohnMiles 18:39, June 21, 2010 (UTC) : P.S. And by the way I do NOT use wysiwyg mode, I type my edits directly in the "source mode". - JohnMiles 18:49, June 21, 2010 (UTC) :: Hello... I had a talk with Game widow, and the issue only on first sight was the WYSIWYG edit mode. Good that you do *not* use it, though. The trouble alas is a bit more subtle, since it is a default setting in every user's prefs: ::: More button, Preferences, Editing tab, '''Disable Category Select' :: Could you '''please check mark' (turn on) this function? What it does is turn off the category buttons under the textarea in edit mode, instead showing the categories at the end of the textarea source itself. :: What happens it this: The wiki resorts the country specific tags, before the category tags. Game widow prefers the to see the categories first though, and I have started to fix this order. Plus I suspect that the sorting according to chapter number also gets messed up by the wiki. :: Sorry that this is a bit long. Thanks. — AEon 22:48, June 21, 2010 (UTC) :::Thanks for the clarifications AEon, and JohnMiles :) ... as AEon pointed out, the problem is actually with the categories, and that blasted category select option. (and of course with my fixation on the order of the categories and inter-language links!) — Game widow 22:55, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Emmm... I doubt that I fully understood all that happens, but I'll try. :) Unfortunately I can't find "Disable Category Select" in "More button, Preferences, Editing tab". There are: "Enable Rich Text Editing Enable section editing via edit links Enable section editing by right clicking on section titles (JavaScript) Edit pages on double click (requires JavaScript) Widen the edit box to fill the entire screen Show edit toolbar (requires JavaScript) Show preview on first edit Show preview before edit box Mark all edits minor by default Prompt me when entering a blank edit summary Do not show editing tips Use widescreen editing Do not show link suggest Use blank page as default for creating a new page Disable Create Page pop-up Enable similar articles suggestions" Which of those should I turn on (off)? - JohnMiles 03:47, June 22, 2010 (UTC) :Seems like that didn't work: I still see the categories after the country specific tags any time I edit the page. But I'll put categories before the country tags manually if that's the problem (if I understood it right). - JohnMiles 04:56, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Edit preferences Here's a picture of my preferences, perhaps that will help: And here is mine: - JohnMiles 16:23, June 22, 2010 (UTC) PS. Ahhh... additional options appeared after I unmarked "Enable Rich Text Editing". Ok, I've marked (turned on) "Disable Category Select". We'll see if it helps after my next edit. I suppose that would be "Beauty and the Beast" vid. Hope that wouldn't spoil anything. - JohnMiles 16:27, June 22, 2010 (UTC) interlanguage links Have no fear, i don't blame you :) — Game widow (talk) 10:45, April 5, 2011 (UTC) :Well, that's good news. ) Maybe I'll add a few more vids soon then. - JohnMiles 21:36, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Renaming articles Anyone can rename articles, just click on the arrow next to the "edit" button and select "rename" from the drop-down. Ausir(talk) 02:40, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Videos Hey man, i didn't know you made videos too, lol. Maybe you can give me a hand then? What scren recorder do you use? I been having head aches trying to find a good one, then i started using FRAPS but its not working anymore. Ilc15341 17:51, May 20, 2011 (UTC) : Yep, I do. ) It's a pity that it's not working anymore coz I use FRAPS. Tried several and it's the best one (imho). Then I edit and encode them in Adobe Premiere. PS. If you need any advice - ask. I don't consider myself to be a pro, but I'll help with what I can. - JohnMiles 17:55, May 20, 2011 (UTC) :: Hey , I been looking around for a good scren recorder for games and found this progran called PLAYCLAW, it records just like FRAPS but the size of the file is not giant like fraps,i know you were not having problems with your vids or anything but i found the progran to be really awesome and thought i would tell you.Here's the first video i made using it: Youtube.Hope it helps you as much as it helped me :). -Ilc15341 21:41, June 5, 2011 (UTC) : http://www.playclaw.com/ - this one? Ok, thanks. Maybe I'll check it. PS. Thumbed up the vid. ;) - JohnMiles 23:00, June 6, 2011 (UTC) :: Yeah its awesome , hehe thanks lol ;p - Ilc15341 03:28, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Journal images Hi. Actually yes I directly took them from in-game files. Glad If I've helped to answer your question. :) - JP 22:02, May 24, 2011 (UTC) : Yeah, thanks. And if would be even more helpful if you could say where they're located. :) - JohnMiles 22:25, May 24, 2011 (UTC) :: By default, they are not located in game directory. There is a compressed pack0.dzip file in CookedPC folder. First, you have to extract its contents. Then in order to view/edit texture files you need to convert .xbm files to .dds files. Then if you'd like to upload them somewhere or use as images you have to convert them to a image format like .jpg, .gif, .png etc. You may find more information here. Extracting texture files and converting them to .dds files is a long job. So If I were you I would use TexMod and then extract the textures easily. And that's exactly what I'm doing. (: - JP 02:12, May 25, 2011 (UTC) :: Mda... *scratched the head*... seems like lots of pain in da ass to me... :) but anyway - thanks for the info!.. - JohnMiles 06:32, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Admin rights You've been doing a fantastic job for some time now, and I've been thinking (as has Ausir) that perhaps you should be promoted to Admin. Would you like the added rights ? In particular, you really kept this wiki in check while i was away, which i deeply appreciate. — Game widow (talk) 11:40, May 30, 2011 (UTC) : Well, I would be honored. But I must say in advance that I won't be able to attend constantly. Because of the job and other issues. And also I wouldn't say I have much technical knowledge on wiki-engine. So if by this promotion you mean just to encourage for the efforts - I'll gladly accept that, but if you mean to have an "active player" who will moderate the wiki on a regular basis - well... I don't think I have the capacity for that just now. So in the second case - maybe you'll decide to chose someone with more spare time not to get disappointed by my probable frequent absence (I won't be offended by this decision :) ). In any way I'm pleased with your words and try to contribute to this fine resource which helped me a lot when I played and I suppose would help lots of other people. - JohnMiles 23:14, May 30, 2011 (UTC) ::You are not expected to attend constantly, so no worries there :) Now for the less pleasant bit, i'm deleting some images you uploaded, in particular the journal images that don't have a transparent background. Please don't take it as a criticism, it's just that the transparent bg version are better. The next time you log in, you should have Admin rights! cheers and thanks again for all your hard work! — Game widow (talk) 01:28, May 31, 2011 (UTC) : Ok, thanks. emmm... do you have any description here what does it incorporate? :) PS. Ab journal images - no problem, I was uploading them before JPulowski appeared. :) Of course the ingame originals are better. - JohnMiles 07:41, May 31, 2011 (UTC) ::The extra changes in rights are not exactly overwhelming, but you can now delete pages, whereas you could not before and you can check a list of the overall rights here. — Game widow (talk) 11:25, May 31, 2011 (UTC) YouTube Channel Hi! We've recently created a new channel for WitcherWikia on YouTube. I already know you have more experience than us about creating/editing/etc. videos. So if you'd like to add some videos for the wiki we would be really glad. :) Have a nice day and keep up the good work! Also I've sent the login details to your YouTube account via private message. - JP 18:41, June 2, 2011 (UTC) : Yep, I've received that one. But I kinda got used to my account already so I think I'll keep to it if you don't mind. But if you have any questions about creating/editing/etc. issues I'll be glad to help (well, in my humble field of competence, of course. :)) ) - JohnMiles 21:25, June 2, 2011 (UTC) : PS. Ab that succubus vid - nice thing, but they can ban it on YouTube, you know. :) They like to do that kind of stuff. :(( I have the vid for flotsam's brothel for example but don't upload it because they've f... issued me a warning already even for much less "revealing" vid and I don't want my account banned, f.... hypocrites. :-/ - JohnMiles 21:32, June 2, 2011 (UTC) ::Hmm, I see. Thanks for the warning. But what if we would censor them? — JPulowski (talk) 22:19, June 2, 2011 (UTC) :: Then that would probably be ok, but the problem is that there're no strick criteria on what is allowed and what is not. That's up to this or that YouTube moderator to decide. They allow "non-sexual" nudity (in medical, educational purposes, etc.) but as practice shows: they ban for boobs, asses and "other stuff" and also for sex immitation (even without boobs or asses shown). Once they've banned my vid because in video there was a couple of still images with drawn anime boobs! So, that's a slippery area: they can ban you or can not, you never know for sure. ) - JohnMiles 22:41, June 2, 2011 (UTC) ::Wow, that sucks. :) So hopefully the account will not be banned. By the way, which software do you use for editing process? — JPulowski (talk) 23:01, June 2, 2011 (UTC) ::: Yeah, that surely does. :( The politics is the following: you'll get 1st warning for 6 months. After 3rd warning the account may be deleted premanently. :(( That's for "ethical" reasons. Also there're "copyright" warnings (if a publisher or other copyright holder decide that he doesn't want you to post vids on his game). And they are F&#$G PERMANENT! No time limit! Permanent! If you have even 1 warning - you can't upload vids more than 15 min and some other restrictions. I have one. :(( From Blizzard for one of the starcraft vids, so I can't upload more then 15 min. After 3 copyright warnings (each of those does NOT expire) your account also may be permanently deleted... So, welcome to the friendly YouTibe family! :)) :::And about your question: I use Fraps for capture and Adobe Premiere for editing. Also used Sony Vegas several times, but decided to stay with Premiere. And also for titles and renders that I use in vids I use Photoshop + WACOM graphics tablet (+ LOTS of time for all of the above) - JohnMiles 23:32, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Testing stuff I just realized that i can give you access to my sandbox wiki if you want to test things you aren't exactly sure about in a live environment. You now have admin rights on my Widow's peak wiki. You don't have to use it, but if you were afraid to try something here on the Witcher wiki, feel free to try it out there first to iron out any bugs. — Game widow (talk) 00:49, June 7, 2011 (UTC) :Mmmm... I'm not much of a "programmer-minded" pal, so I usually do not try any "mind and skill intensive" stuff. :) I just read the "help wiki" here on wikia or wiki markup on wikipedia and then try it here. But thanks anyway. - JohnMiles 21:22, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Images If you happen to grab some, or already have some, we still need some images, like Berthold Candeleria and the Visionary's hut. As i find them (missing) i'll add to this list. — Game widow (talk) 20:56, October 15, 2011 (UTC) : Ok, I'll see what I can do. Feel free to post any inquiries here. :) - JohnMiles 21:22, October 15, 2011 (UTC) : And, concerning the images stuff - maybe we'll divide galleries for main characters (e.g. geralt, triss) for witcher 1 and witcher 2? I could add "a couple". I still have ~700 images from the 1st witcher :) . Some of them can be interesting. - JohnMiles 21:28, October 15, 2011 (UTC) ::i really do appreciate all the lovely images you've been adding, so i really want to work with you to feature them. as for more images i'd like to have, there are "Gondor" and "Fragile", the poker players outside the canteen tent in the Kaedweni camp, and also the executioner and the guard at the scaffold in Flotsam when they fight Geralt. — Game widow (talk) 21:50, October 15, 2011 (UTC) :::"the executioner and the guard at the scaffold in Flotsam when they fight Geralt" - I have these. Where do you want to put them? - JohnMiles 23:24, October 15, 2011 (UTC) :Sorry for the delay, thanks for the additions and i'm putting them in the fistfighting and dice poker galleries. — Game widow (talk) 10:21, October 17, 2011 (UTC) * Elthon's hut, could also use an image. — Game widow (talk) 10:54, October 21, 2011 (UTC) :: Ok, I'll try to make one, as soon as I get there. ) At present working on compiling several final vids for the Chapter I. - JohnMiles 12:03, October 21, 2011 (UTC) :::No rush :), and thanks! ... one of the canteen tent in the Kaedweni camp (exterior) would be great as well, when you have the time. Also, armwrestling shots of Zoltan and Adam Pangratt — Game widow (talk) 12:17, October 21, 2011 (UTC) :Just saw Zoltan :) thanks! — Game widow (talk) 00:01, October 23, 2011 (UTC) ::Thanks for Adam, the canteen and the visionary's hut shots. I thought of another one we could use: wreck of the Eyla Tarn, and possibly the door to Thorak's hideout near there. I really appreciate you finding these shots for the wiki! — Game widow (talk) 12:58, October 23, 2011 (UTC) :::You're welcome. :) Ok, I'll try to make one as soon as I get there. - JohnMiles 15:30, October 23, 2011 (UTC) For ease of reference, here's one list: * Elthon's hut * wreck of the Eyla Tarn * Loredo's residence * Blue Stripes' headquarters (in Flotsam) Images by Elves4me2 I agree with you, that we do not need endless variations of images we already have. i haven't deleted many of them from pages yet, but not only are they being needlessly added, they are being added all over the place and not following the established format, so you have my full support here. — Game widow (talk) 19:22, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Commented videos Hey there! about commented videos... fair enough with me. Just plz, when you remove a video, be careful to not remove the interlaguage links too. Thanks a lot :) PhilippaEilhart Thanks for dealing with that. I had not had a chance to view the videos but was concerned. — Game widow (talk) 11:07, April 19, 2012 (UTC) : No problem. That's what moderators are for, are they? :) - JohnMiles 08:00, April 20, 2012 (UTC) Re:"Journal Entry: Dragon" article and related stuff Oh, she won't be happy about the changes... :D But they can be all reversed in minutes anyway. Let's call this an experiment. This wiki seems to be somewhat... dead. And I took an interest into reorganizing it. I'll test my ideas here and there, my first request was turned down, you see. Thus I didn't bother with another one. Despite disturbing current structure of the wiki, which I was well aware of, I did introduce another vital thing in this wiki, proper references. I hope at least that sticks around. Don't take any of this as an offence of some kind, do reverse the changes, I don't mind, Ikabite 19:15, June 10, 2012 (UTC) :I have reversed the changes. If this wiki is not up to ibabite's standards, he (or she) has been advised to start their own — Game widow (talk) 11:23, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Summer's Crown Have you come across this yet in the enhanced edition? I've found absolutely no reference to it in the game files and the page that was created is terrible; it doesn't describe the ability at all not to mention that it's not very well written. Could you perchance have a look and see if it can be improved ? if not, then i say we remove it. — Game widow (talk) 11:55, July 28, 2012 (UTC) : I haven't seen this ability. Though I didn't replay 1st chapter after updating to Enhanced Edition (used saves and went directly to 2nd and 3rd ones). Maybe we can ask a guy "216.228.186.135" to upload at least one screenshot or give a link proving the existence of this one? Because I don't feel like running in the woods (rather vast ones) in search for some misterious shrine prophesied by some unregistered user. :) And I haven't seen it one the net either. The only page Google displays for search results "Summer's Crown" & "witcher 2" is this wiki. :)) I suppose we can write to a pal and give him a couple of days to prove this thing. If not - we can rightfully delete it until further confirmation. - JohnMiles (talk) 14:31, July 28, 2012 (UTC) : PS. BTW, could you add pages "Note for Scribe", "Scribe's Notes", "Aryan La Valette - Interrogation Report" with images (I just dunno how to extract those pngs from game files). I'll add the description. They're from EE. Lillies and Vipers quest. And also there is a book/quest item: "Orders changing the convoy's route" which later (after some operations) become "Falsified orders changing the convoy's route" (with different image) - should there be 2 entries (1 for each) or a common one? - JohnMiles (talk) 14:42, July 28, 2012 (UTC) :PPS. Finally I managed to find this thing on the net: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Iw3eTaDVTgA. There is really a new ability "Summer Crown" and a new Steam Achivement "Summer Solstice". Seems like after that you get a "fiery Quen". At the corpse near there's also a new book "Rites of Midaёte": http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7sC8Cnt0ksE . I checked using my saves from Chapter 1 - there is no such shrine in that location. So probably to get that you'll need to replay the 1st Chapter from very beginning. Or maybe that's because I had to unistall Steam version and to install GOG version of the game (had problems with steam cloud saving). - JohnMiles (talk) 18:52, July 28, 2012 (UTC) ::Thanks a million! I also found Baroness La Valette - Interrogation Report — Game widow (talk) 12:56, July 29, 2012 (UTC) :: After Falsified orders changing the convoy's route been added I suppose that are all new items at the moment. :) - JohnMiles (talk) 13:19, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Precious stones Just for your edification, i've given 3ICE my blessing to overhaul the Precious stones page. — Game widow (talk) 22:15, August 7, 2012 (UTC) More Items : Ok. BTW, could you add a couple more items with images: Medal of Distinguished Service to Temeria and Count Maravel's Correspondence ? - JohnMiles (talk) 16:51, August 8, 2012 (UTC) ::Added (barely :D ) — Game widow (talk) 21:07, August 9, 2012 (UTC) : Good. I'll add some decription soon. But... but I think we need one more.. =D : Convoy Description and Map - JohnMiles (talk) 11:46, August 10, 2012 (UTC) ::Added :) — Game widow (talk) 22:28, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Spam : @Game widow - thanks for cleaning the mess. I wonder why from all the Wiki pages someone decided that THIS is the right place to spam? :)) PS. Sorry for not being too active lately - got a new job and lost much of the spare time that I had. - JohnMiles (talk) 15:26, November 20, 2012 (UTC) ::While i can't really imagine what led them to choose your user page, i'd say this is more a failure of Wikia's spam filters than anything else. ...and i hope your new job is going well :) — Game widow (talk) 14:15, November 21, 2012 (UTC) Please email me I have some news regarding the wiki for admins only, please mailto:witcherwiki@gmail.com%7Cemail me — Game widow (talk) 21:44, February 13, 2013 (UTC) Blog about the wiki's future Hi, I know you haven't edited here in a while, but if you are still around, please could you see my blog at User blog:Sannse/The Future of Witcher Wiki. Please let me know if you have questions or need any help. Thanks -- sannse (help forum | blog) 22:52, March 1, 2013 (UTC) Perhaps we can talk? I'm writing this to the most recently active admins here, to see if we can talk about the recent fork. In one way, the fork wasn't a surprise. I know Game widow hasn't been happy with Wikia for a while and working for Curse while Witcher was on Wikia must have been a strange combination. But I was surprised that there wasn't an community discussion before the fork, it seems to have been as sudden for you as it was for me! I think that suddenness meant that you didn't get the chance to talk through the reasons for forking, and that we didn't get the chance to try and solve any problems that were keeping you from staying. Obviously, Game widow and I are going to have different viewpoints on some things - for example, I disagree with her explanation of why she was banned from Wikia (we don't ban people for forking). So my hope is that I can give you another perspective, and help you decide both individually and as the leaders of your community, whether you would like to return to Wikia. I think there are two parts to this: Firstly, why is Wikia better? And secondly, what needs to be improved on Wikia to make it the right place for you? I know one of the issues that Game widow mentioned was our image policy. That impacted the uncensored versions of the sex cards. Active monitoring of our image policy is new to us, and it's something we're learning about as we go along. At the moment, we're reviewing our policies around what is and isn't allowable, specifically because of cases like yours where there is a valid reason to show nudity. So it seems that one of the ways we can make Wikia work better for you, is to continue that, and work out the best way to allow legitimate images while still removing inappropriate ones. And on the first question: Wikia is the place where your work will be seen. We are now one of the largest US gaming network in terms of pageviews. So even when a community forks, those visitors will largely still be reading your articles on Wikia. And as a large and growing network of wikis, we put a lot of time and resources into making sure the wikis we host are running smoothly and getting the attention they deserve. We have contacts with many gaming and other companies, and are increasing this aspect of what we do all the time. And we have a dedicated and extensive engineering team monitoring the site and updating it with new features. I'm sure you can tell that I'm proud of Wikia, and want to have the chance to persuade each of you that it's the best place for you to continue to build the wonderful wiki you have created. I'd love you to join me on the blog post I wrote to talk this over. Or I can be available , or via email, or on Skype chat (I'm "sannsec" there). Please let me know if you have any questions, or if I can help in any other way. Thanks -- sannse (help forum | blog) 19:13, March 13, 2013 (UTC) E3 Swag? Hey there JohnMiles! My name is Jorge and I'm on Wikia's Community Development team. We recently headed out to E3 this year and we came back with some extra Witcher 3: Wild Hunt swag. Since you and JPulowski seem the most active admins here, I figured I would offer to ship them your way! The swag includes a tote bag, puzzle and shirt (XXL only unfortunately). Have any interest in this? Just send me an email with your shipping address to jorge@wikia-inc.com! Best, Jorge (profile)•(talk) 23:54, June 19, 2013 (UTC)